


Samantha and De

by stuck_as_sarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sam, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, First Kiss, Flirting, Genderbending, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_as_sarah/pseuds/stuck_as_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls had quite a rough life. Good thing they have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shut Up Samantha

“Oh, shut up, _Samantha_.”  
“I told you I hate it when you call me that Dean.”  
“Stop pouting Sammy. I look hot and you know it,” Deanna said with raunchy grab of her ass. Sam blushed furiously and looked away.  
“Yeah. Whatever.”  


The girls were spending their day digging through duffles in search of a dress perfect for their so called “investigative questioning.” Sam prefers calling it Dean's day to show some skin, get some answers from drunk idiots, and maybe even get laid. “Killing three birds one stone,” Dean said when she brought it up.  
“C'mon Dean, don't you think it's a little sleazy. It's creepy enough Dad suggested it was a good idea in the first place!”  
“Sam this is practically down time for me. You know I do this all the time. Just come with me, have a few drinks, meets some cute guys. Or girls, you know.”  
It was only recently that Sam came out to Dad and Dean. It went relatively well, seeing as the business they're in doesn't usually come with getting married and having kids. John was just glad how one of his girls wouldn't go off swooning over some boy. Sam just stayed quiet most the time. This didn't feel like the type of thing to pick a fight over. Deanna was officially blushing and rubbing nervously at her neck, a classic for her. Sam knew she was just trying her best, she could give her that. Things are often hard for them, but Deanna really is her saving grace.  
“Thanks De, really, but c'mon, best we'll get here is a couple guys hooting at me if I even do find a cute girl.”  


Dean got that look in her eyes she seems to get only looking at Sam. It gives her a warmth she's never felt with anything else. Sometimes she thought maybe one time she sees that look Dean will say something about how much she loves her or some other sappy confession Sam has dreamed over, something other than a joke at least. The small quirk of her lips said today's not that day.  
“You know the pretty blue skirt you got? Just wear that, you know that makes your legs look like they go on forever.”  


Dean always did say that. It's half the reason Sam doesn't wear it much. She ends up getting asked if she has a fever repeatedly because of the compliments she gets from Dean. Luckily Dean was standing away from Sam and couldn't see her red cheeks. Dean strode from her bag to the one mirror in the motel in her underwear, confident as ever. Deanna really is the prettiest girl she's seen, Sam thought. Sam felt like a little girl next to her. Growing up next to a goddess like that it's understandable, at least all her short term friends used to say. It was hard enough growing so tall and scrawny even though she naturally crouches down and hides in the crowd.  
“Remember when I got you that thing?” She asked. Sam was fiddling with the hem of her book, lost in thought.  


“Yo, Sammy!” Sam jumped when Dean's fingers snapped in front of her face. “What?”  
Dean sighed and swayed over to Sam's duffle. The way the black lace of her panties clings to her thighs is hypnotizing with the short flicks of her hips. Sam was zoning out on her ass till Dean turned and chucked the blue skirt at her face. “This thing you big tree,” Deanna chuckled. “Remember when I got it for ya?”  
“Um, I think so. Didn't I try to steal this thing like years ago?”  
“Yeah. You did and you failed. You were just luckily they called me and not dad,” Dean shook her head, laughing at the small chill Sam got. “He woulda kicked your fine ass,” Dean stated waggling her finger at Sam.  
“I remember showing up and seeing your tear streaked face, saddest sight ever. I went in there ready to shoot a few people. Good thing we had money 'cause I might've if that lady gave me more crap about needing an adult or she'd call the cops.”  


Sam shook her head while Dean pondered her questionable decisions her younger self could have made with her “just for safety” gun. “I felt so bad about you using that money on me. You even had to bribe that lady too.”  
“Yeah. She was a bitch, but all in a days work. For my little sis.” Dean ruffled Sam's hair. She scrunched her face to keep the appearance of annoyance despite her smile. She always mussed up Sam's hair no matter how long it got. She remembers when it felt so natural with short hair one summer. Sam almost kept it short, but decide with how often Dean ran her hands through her hair she shouldn't. It felt too wrong to enjoy the tingle of her scalp so much and in such a non sisterly way. Sam had moppy “boy” hair that Dean loved. She always joked saying Sam was “the brother I've always wanted.” Sam combed her hair back in order. She sighed and resigned to playing with a few strands. Sometimes she did miss her short hair.  


“You know, sometimes I wish I cut my hair short like yours was. It was real cute like that. And this wreck can be such a hassle,” Dean continued, now dressed in a short purple slip on dress, touching up strands of her golden speckled hair. “You always say that, but you know you won't do it,” Sam replied, not even having to look up at Dean. They've had this conversation so many times. “Yeah, yeah. One day I'll do it, you'll see,” Dean exaggerated, connecting eyes with Sam in the mirror, sharing a smile. Dean sighed, putting the mascara she was applying on the dresser in front of her. She turned to look at Sam, leaning against the dresser. “You should really come with me Sam,” She started, holding her hand up as Sam started to deny her offer again. “I mean it. It could be good for you.” Dean took a step through the small space to reach Sam. A strand of her shoulder length hair fell in her eyes as she moved to look up at Dean. Even though Sam is taller than Dean now it just feels right looking up at her. Dean brushed the brown lock behind Sam's ear, trailing her nail across Sam's rosy cheeks. It felt like minutes that Dean stared at her before stealing the book on her lap and tossing it towards Sam's bed. That earned a yelp from Sam as the book hit the side of the bed and most likely fell open. She resisted the urge to go up and find her page when Dean's laugh runs loud in her ears. “You and I both know you've read that book more then ten times. It'll still be there when you get back. Except maybe you could read it in a bit of an afterglow if you would just come with me,” She declared.  
Dean knew she was right.  


She had her eyebrows raised and her hands out stretched in a way of saying, “Don't hit me.”  
“ _Fine_ ,” Sam sighed. Dean was in the middle of throwing her fist in the air when Sam stood. “But-but, you are not going to ditch me the second you find some half ass lay, okay?”  
Dean avoided eye contact and gave the smallest nod. “Okay?” Sam clarified. “Okay, okay. I promise, but give yourself some credit. You know you want to get laid too.”  
Sam wished Dean didn't know how long it's been since she's been with someone, but close quarters will do that. She can't pretend, of course if there _was_ a pretty girl that wanted her at this bar she'd go for it. Hell, it's been so long she might just find a guy. They both know it'd be easier. Sam did come out as bisexual, but more focus was of course put on her liking girls. Especially by Dean. The night she came out they sat in bed like always, Dean combing Sam's long brown hair out. She always loved braiding it when Sam rested her head on Dean's lap. Sam really liked the soothing feel of Dean's fingers and her distant voice when she closed her eyes. She can't remember how many times she's been shoved awake because she fell asleep while Dean was talking. Dean did say she read to her when Sam was young.  
“Sammy!”  


Sam jumped again. “You really are always stuck in that head of yours. Get dressed already.” Deanna glanced once more at the mirror to see her finished masterpiece before making her way to dig through Sam's clothes. “God you have so much plaid. Where the fuck are all your dresses?”  
“Remember, I told dad I'm not doing the investigations anymore,” Sam said, providing air quotes on investigations. “We've got to score at pool tonight or something and go shopping. I know I couldn't fit into any of your jeans. You can borrow one of my dresses. Oh, that cute black one. You'll look hot in that.” Sam resigned to a quick shower and shave then turned towards the bathroom before stopping to look back at Dean. “Don't ditch me,” she warned, pausing between each word. “Promise,” Deanna said, crossing a finger over her heart. “Hope to die yada yada.” Sam laughed as she spoke. “You don't have to pretend we had an actual childhood and know that shit.”  
“Hey, c'mon. I played jump rope once.” Sam keeled over with laughter, eyes sparkling when she looked back at Dean's proud face at making her laugh. “With the song and everything?” She wheezed. “I swear man, song and everything,” Dean replied, eyes crinkling with a smile. “I can't even imagine it.” Sam wiped tears from her eyes and smile at Dean in the doorway for a moment. “Get that dress out for me,” She sighed out softly. Dean really did always know how to make her feel better. Maybe tonight won't be so bad.


	2. Night Out

Sam ended up in one of Deanna's short black lacy number which she couldn't help but fidget in and stretch downward as far as she could get. Dean slapped her hand away for the fifth time. “Next time I see you fucking up my dress you'll have a hole in your hand,” she growled. Sam signed and crossed her arms over her chest. Man, she forgot how bad bra's can be, even if they are really cute. “C'mon Samantha. You know your legs look good. I myself was surprised to not find a forest growing under those jeans.” Sam glared daggers at her as she cackled. “I said not to call me that Dean,” she gritted out. “Fine, Sammy,” Dean resigned, turning to walk backwards expertly in her heels to watch Sam. “Just try to have fun. Who knows maybe this'll be the best day of your little life.” She gave a little twirl, adjusting her chest before walking to the entrance of a shady little bar in town.  


Maybe even the only one in town. It was packed as if it was. Sam was instantly uncomfortable, her throat becoming dry, her palms in a desperate need of jeans to wipe them on, and the idea of getting drunk becoming more and more appealing. As Dean was taking in all the glances from men and women alike, Sam turned straight for the bar only stopping at Dean's catch of her arm. “I thought you were the one who said not to get ditched.” She had a smile on her face, making a joke of the situation, but her eyes were always concerned, asking if she's going to be alright without actually having to. Sam gave a weak smile, tucked a brown strand of hair behind an ear. “I'm just going to get a drink Dean, loosen up. Don't worry about me. Place is too small to even get lost in,” she added with a light laugh. They separated, but not before Sam caught Dean walking straight to the pool table in the poorly lit corner. Sam smiled, those boys didn't even know what was coming.  


Sam leaned against the counter, went straight for a glass of whiskey and after the first hardly filled expensive glass she lost the care for etiquette, lounging with her elbows on the bar behind her. In the midst of finishing the second, the burning now a warmth growing in her stomach, she stared at her fuzzy image of legs and thought they were pretty hot in this dress which quickly let to a inner monologue of 'Damn right!' and 'I am hot' and eventually 'I should be living it up!' Sam stared up from the floor, instantly looking for Dean after taking stock of the people around her in case she was speaking out loud. Putting her third glass, or maybe fourth, down on the bar along with the crazy price of cash to pay for it Sam stabled herself, realizing there was a man next to her trying to get her attention. He waved a hand in front of her face and noticeable hesitated to reach and help steady her. He did flash a pretty smile, Sam can admit, and drew in his hands, nervously wiping them off before placing them habitually in his pockets. Just like Dean does, she thought absently.  


Sam must've drank more than she thought because she hardly heard anything from him and then his hand was stuck out towards her for a shake. She definitely missed an introduction. If this was a night club she'd have a valid excuse beside just being wasted. “I'm sorry, what?” She asked, a little louder than she expected, even making the man winces and give a shaky nervous laugh. Sam saw Dean a few people behind the man, glaring holes through him. Once they made eye contact they each gave a nod and Dean tapped her hip, asking if Sam had her pistol holstered to her thigh without needing to say a word. Sam responded with an absent tap where it was high on her thigh. “I'm Nathan,” the man said at a higher volume, leaning towards Sam's ear. “I was hoping I could buy you a drink,” he stated. “Oh,” Sam waved her hands in front of her. “I couldn't accept that,” she replied, focused more on the floor.  


He insisted and Sam sighed. It was always difficult to exactly explain without causing someone to get angry, whether it was her reaching for her pistol or Dean making her way over with one. “Well, it's mainly because I can't take that when I don't want to sleep with men right now,” she gave a frustrated groan at the way that came out, causing the guy to raise an eyebrow, asking, “Right now?” Sam sighed and spoke much quieter, the man needing to lean in. “Well right now I'm looking for girls, I mean, I prefer them and that's what I'm looking for. That's why I can't accept that, I'm sorry again,” Sam feinted innocence. It was easier to get men to leave that way than pulling a gun out in a bar. She felt a bit of power in the lack of fear in these situations. The man, Nathan, was attractive and Sam could see herself sleeping with him another night, even questioned just sleeping with him for the hell of it, till she saw the woman walking towards her, steel with resolve.  


“Hey, buddy,” the dark haired girl had said with a pull of the man's shoulder spinning him around. He instinctively held his hands up in defense, for all he knew expecting it to be the girl he was hitting on's girlfriend. What a night that would be. “You heard the lady, no need to persuade her into sleeping with you. Get,” she shooed him off. Sam was practically weak in the knees already. “I'm sorry,” Sam already started, the woman turning to her. “Hey, you've got nothing to be apologizing for. You can't tell me he wouldn't have started trying to get in your pants still after explaining that.” Sam took a second before nodding, realizing she was probably right. There was no need to be apologizing to some stranger about her wants not fitting theirs. “I'm sorry for the intrusion by the way. I'm Meryl, and no I'm not a 40 year old woman,” she smiled, bright and sincere. Sam assumes she must deliver that line on a daily. It definitely sucked Sam in, and maybe a bit was her gorgeous curves in the flower print skirt and blouse on the tighter side showing off the beauties that is a woman's body. Noticeably checking her out she introduced herself, thanking the stars she didn't settle to sleep with the other man. “Sorry I was eavesdropping. I totally ran over here the second I heard you're looking for girls. Guess that makes me just as bad as him, doesn't it?” She said with an addition of small giggle. Sam found it to be the cutest thing and she smiled with full on dimples. She wasn't sure if she was already blushing or was just getting hot because of the alcohol or maybe both.  


“Wow, would you look at that,” Meryl said, swiping a thumb over Sam's dimple. “Now that is just the sweetest thing, could eat you up right here.” Sam caught an auburn glint in her hair, as she glided her eyes up and down Sam. She was definitely blushing. Sam couldn't help but think of kissing her already, pulling back her short hair with both hands, holding the girls head in her palms, feels her let go and ease into it. Sam was practically gone at the thoughts she was having. It has been a long time. “Well,” Meryl said once Sam's eyes finally caught hers and was off her soft looking legs. “Looks like you definitely like me too. And I was nervous,” she jabbed Sam lightly. “Now who's the other fox eying us? Tell me you don't have a girlfriend.” She crossed her fingers and waited for a reply, not even glancing towards Dean. “Oh, that's just my sister. She's, um, a bit protective,” Sam rubbed at her neck, a bad nervous habit learned from Dean, especially anxious to what Dean was thinking when Meryl turned towards Dean to wave. “Oh my god though, I'm sorry I just totally called your sister a fox,” she apologize, worry covering her face. Sam just laughed, wasn't everyone attracted to Dean. “Don't worry about it. She is quite a fox.” Meryl put her hand on her face, hiding the embarrassment. You could almost physically see her wanting to run from this conversation. She apologized a last time, resting a hand on Sam's arm. The warmth of someone new's touch electrified Sam. She was too ready for this. Only mentally of course, her and Dean never did talk about what would happen in their one shared motel room.  


Meryl just stared at Sam another moment, taking her in. Sam didn't mind the silence, but couldn't help blushing and looking away at her intent glare, visibly darkened by whatever thoughts she may also be having of Sam. She couldn't have ever imagined this happening tonight. “So you sister, she knows about you?” Sam nodded, trying to keep things as impersonal as possible. Just 'cause she's drunk doesn't mean she should spill her guts to the nearest stranger. “What do you do?” She asked. “You living with her?” Sam smiled to her at her obvious urgency. Sam understood. The quicker to get through these initial questions the sooner to, well, bigger, better things. “Um, I've actually just been out of school a couple years now. We've been taking a bit of a road trip together, you know, making memories.” She held back the roll of her eyes, but at Meryl's smirk she could practically hear the eye roll. “Well then, would you like another one or you getting out of here?” She eyed Sam up and down a last time. Sam glanced to Dean hoping to converse about what to do next, but Dean was almost cornered by a gingered haired boy definitely younger than Dean. She always did say she never had a ginger before. Looks like they both might as well get what they want tonight. “Yeah, let's just get out of here.”


	3. Back Home

Meryl asked once more about Sam's sister when they got to the motel, asking as politely as someone can if they'll be alone. Sam truthfully said she was sharing the room and couldn't be sure. They just shrugged and had the short tour of the small room. It was Meryl that jumped to Sam first. She never really thought about how tall she was till moments like these. Sam leaned in closer to her to connect and so Meryl wouldn't throw out her back and stand on her toes the whole time. Her lips were so soft, Sam could feel her getting weak as the kiss deepened. Sam wrapped her arms around Meryl, holding her tight against her chest, holding her steady. Meryl's sweet lips were heaven, sharing the taste of strawberry gloss at the first touch of their tongues. Sam held her neck as she dived in, tasting the corners of her, biting at her lips and clashing teeth at their eagerness.  


They pulled away to gasp and pant at each others lips. Sam kept her eyes locked on Meryl while inching her hands down Meryl's body. She felt the curve of her hips and eased her palms down to grip her ass. Something seemed to snap in Meryl and she got a grasp of Sam's hair, running her fingers to the scalp, pulling enough to hear a hiss. Sam kneaded her ass, pulling Meryl hard into her. She kept her hold on Sam's hair, moving a hand to feel up Sam's breast. Sam groaned along with Meryl and shut her eyes at the feel of Meryl sweeping past Sam's nipple. “ _God_ ,” Sam growled, ready to devour her. Sam ghosted her palms down Meryl's thighs, as soft as they looked, even better. Meryl caught Sam's bottom lip between her teeth and Sam knelt to hook her arms around Meryl's knees, lifting her up as she stood. Sam tended to show off a bit. Her favorite thing to do was lift women up, as capable as a man. She used to fantasize about doing it and the first time she tried, well luckily there was a bed nearby 'cause when it works it _really_ works.  


Meryl squeaked as she was lifted, planting her hands to the sides of Sam's head. Sam carefully makes her turn and as softly as possible puts Meryl against the wall, her arms loosening around Sam's neck. Sam's hands pushed back her hair, desperate for another kiss. With most of the help from the wall Sam grasp hard onto her thighs, running a hand down them to wrap Meryl's legs around her waist. “Oh, god Sam. You are really something,” she panted, groaning as Sam nibbled her neck. Sam was just easing her dress up before she heard the door opening.  


Dean was sucking face with the ginger guy at the bar, pushing the door open after audibly fumbling with the key. Meryl and Sam froze, Sam telling her it was her sister bringing some guys home. “Don't worry Sam, I'm bi. Let's see this guy she brought home.” Meryl was obviously relaxing into the environment. Sam lowered her onto her legs, making sure she was steady before letting her stand on her own. “Jesus, Sammy. Guess we should've planned this. Honestly I thought you wouldn't bring someone home.” Dean just rubbed the back of her neck, obviously waiting for Sam to come up with something. “Who'd you bring back?” Sam asked. “This is...” Dean paused. “Jim,” The guy added. Sam looked over at Meryl. She looked Jim up and down before nodding at Sam. “Why don't you guys just settle into your bed Dean,” Sam said as casually as she could. Implying a foursome wasn't an easy thing to bring up in the moment. Sam liked the look of Jim. She hadn't been with a guy in a while, but she trusted Dean on this. He seems okay with the situation, seeing as it is three chicks and one dude. Sam swayed her way over to Jim, shaking his hand and exclaiming that they're sisters and introducing Meryl. By what they walked into they probably understood what was going on here.  


Sam and Dean shared a glance, nodding once in mutual understanding. Jim stood awkwardly in between them even as Sam ushered Meryl towards her bed. He only turned towards Dean as she looped her legs around him, pulling him forward where she was sitting on her bed. Sam didn't mean to, but she couldn't help it when Meryl focused and held onto her lower lip looking over to watch as Dean kissed Jim deeply. Jim was staring over at them too. _Oh_ , this might just work out. Sam moaned at the sight of Dean's tongue visibly sweeping with Jim's. He glanced over to catch Sam's eyes, smirking and deepening the kiss, grabbing roughly onto Dean's hair. Sam might just like this guy. Meryl bucked up into Sam, asking for more at the feel of Sam touching her breasts over her clothes. Sam ran her hand up Meryl's thigh, lifting her skirt and holding her bare hips down. Meryl scattered her hands between them to undress as quickly as she could, showing how eager she was. After Sam lifted her dress they were both in their underwear. Meryl traced a finger on the waistband of her panties. “These are real cute,” she commented, staring darkly up at her. For the moment Sam felt alone with her, just them in the cocoon of her brown hair covering them both. “Told you Sammy,” Dean said, overhearing them. Sam could hear the separation of their lips before Dean spoke. Sam could just _feel_ Dean's gaze on her. She sweeps her hair to one side, revealing the other two. Dean had her head to the side, a full bottom lip bitten between her teeth as Jim kissed her neck. Sam caught sight of Dean lifting her hips to Jim's, apparently when he had bit hard from the small whimper she gave.  


Dean was really looking Sam up and down, taking in what was happening. They shared a look, something Sam could only place as desire. Jim ground his hips into Dean's, her dress lifted showing her underwear. Sam felt from Meryl's stomach up to her bra and down over her hips. “Gotta get this off _now_ ,” Sam demanded. She reached back to undo her own as Meryl did the same. Sam could tell Jim looked over at that with the chuckle coming from Dean. Meryl went straight to grabbing Sam, feeling intently and gently rolling her nipples between two fingers. Jim groaned at the sight. Sam looked over, her head lolling with the pleasure. Both Dean and Jim were looking over to them, Dean keeping her hand moving up and down the bulge in Jim's jeans. Sam couldn't help biting her lip and Dean caught her. “He's pretty big isn't he Sammy?” Sam saw the smirk on Dean's face before looking away with a blush. She leaned down to share another kiss with Meryl, touching tongues and savoring the noises Meryl made. Sam pulled back and took a moment to stare down at Meryl's dazed look, giving a short kiss before moving to leaving a bite on her neck, sucking on the mark she left. Sam felt euphoric at the lift of her body the more she sucked onto her neck, a choked off noise coming from her. Sam never felt more powerful than giving pleasure to a woman, controlling the when, where, how of it.  


Meryl let out the cry she'd been holding when Sam eased kisses down her neck, collar, then locking onto a nipple, sucking away. “Sounds like you've a pretty good mouth over there Sam,” Dean said. Sam didn't know whether Meryl was responding to Sam or answering Dean when she groaned, “ _God_ , yeah.” Maybe it was both. Sam let go after a small nip, soothing with a lick after the little yelp she received. “I'm just getting started,” Sam rasped. Meryl pushed Sam's hair back, her nails grazing her scalp with every attempt to catch each falling strand. Sam groaned at the feel of her fingers, the tight fists in her hair. She moved down Meryl's stomach leaving a trail of kisses, sucking bruises every now and then, taking her time. Meryl's chest was rising and falling fast with her panting. She lifted her hips at Sam's hands hooking in her panties, pulling them down her soft legs.  


Sam could hear the sloppy noise next to them, only looking over when catching Meryl glancing over. Meryl groaned along with her at the sight. Jim's hands held Dean's head tight, her hair pulled back between his fingers. He eased her head down his length, holding her down till she gagged slightly, pulling her mouth off with a pop, spit stretching from her lips to his cock. Even with the line of tears down Dean's cheeks Sam could see the way she looked up to him, as if for direction, keeping her mouth open and panting, ready to be fucked again. Sam and Meryl were hypnotized, even Meryl commented. “God, that's hot.” Sam could tell Dean blushed at the attention. “She's being such a good girl, isn't she?” Meryl continued, gaining a groan from both Sam and Jim. Meryl yelped at the first touch of Sam's tongue, her hot breath ghosting over her lips. Sam flicked her tongue between them, diving in to get a taste of her. Meryl's breath caught in her throat when Sam went right to her clit, holding on and sucking, attempting to flick her tongue along with like the over achiever she is. Meryl was gasping, her back arching off the bed. She collapsed when Sam let go, pulling back to spit and get her wet, rubbing her palm in circles.  


She was so wet Sam slid her fingers right in, starting with one and sliding another in quickly. Sam crooked them and Meryl gasp and shook as Sam moved her wrist faster, keeping up her pace. “M-more,” she barely croaked out, keeping her tight hold on the sheets. Sam gently pushed a third in, starting with a slower movement. Meryl's hair was spread across the pillow under her, strands sticking to the sweat on her forehead. Sam thought she looked beautiful. She focused on her reactions as she moved her fingers in and out faster, judging what just the right angle was. Once she was whimpering, her panting erratic, Sam leaned to catch her clit, sucking as she fingered her. The noises were overwhelming, Sam could feel her clit pulsing with how turned on she was. Sam's wrist hurt with the effort, but the second she felt Meryl's walls tighten around her fingers, spastically squeezing, Sam went faster, crooking them even more. Sam felt when she came, everyone could hear it, but she intimately felt it, felt her get wetter when she did, collapsing and panting, pulling her knees together and pushing Sam's head away after her full body shake when Sam went for a last lick to know what she tasted like after she finished.  


When Sam pulled back, pushing her hair back and wiping away the sweat on her brow, she glanced over to find both Jim and Dean staring at them, caught up in watching Meryl's orgasm. “That was _fucking_ hot,” Dean panted. Jim was leisurely easing his finger's in and out of Dean, distracted at the scene beside him. Sam was caressing Meryl's thighs. She noticed Jim was staring at her hands, slowly moving a hand on his cock. “Here,” Sam said, kissing Meryl's thigh before slipping off the bed and to her knees. She crawled her way over, everyone watching her. Sam bit her lip when Jim's hand moved faster as he watched her, practically drooling over her breasts. “Focus on her,” Sam said, replacing Jim's hand with her own. Jim lifted a knee onto the bed, leaning to put his attention on making Dean come. Sam jerked him a few times before sucking on the head. Jim groaned while licking Dean and Sam could hear Dean gasp. She had to look over and see her, grabbing his hair and staring to the ceiling with an open mouth.  


Sam felt a sort of power in the action. If she touched him just right Dean's pleasure could peak. She eased her mouth down on him, taking a second the more she took in to take a deep breath through her nose. Sam hollowed her cheeks once she took as much as she could, his pubic hair brushing her nose. As Sam bobbed her head she ran a hand up his thigh to run through the curly hair on his lower stomach, enjoying the slight intimacy in the act. Sam groaned at the sound of Dean moaning, the smallest yelp when he played with her nipples. He bucked forward in her mouth causing Sam to gag a little. He pulled off of Dean, moving to grab at Sam's head and pull her off. Sam couldn't help it anymore, she pushed the same fingers still wet from being inside Meryl deep inside her. She let out a whimper when he looked down at her, swiping a finger to catch a tear and dry her cheek. Dean was looking at them, Sam could hear the squelch of her fingers matching Sam's. Jim pushed deep into her mouth a last time, groaning at the feel, then pulling back out again.  


Sam squeaked in surprise when he bent to hook his hands under her armpit, lifting her and throwing her next to Dean on the bed. Sam was going to protest until she heard Dean laugh at her reaction, still slowly circling her palm on herself. Sam looked over to check on Meryl. Her eyes were drowsy, but she still watched them, playing with herself, sleepily running her hands along her body. “She likes it too Sammy,” Dean said. Her tone made something in Sam ache. She wanted to hear more of just Dean, she wanted to taste just Dean on her lips. Sam moved a hand to touch herself while she looked at Dean, a cocky smirk on her face. Once Sam's hand was there it got slapped away. Both Sam and Dean looked to Jim expectantly. He shook his head at them, smiling when Dean obediently pulled her hand back. “Now who gets to come first,” he said. Dean gave a dark laugh at that. Sam kept her stunned expression, likely thinking she'll come whenever she damn well pleases unlike Dean who naturally submit. “Oh, I see how it is,” Dean said. “Guess the bad girls need permission.” Sam's mouth fell open at that one. She distantly heard a groan to the side of her. “Yeah,” he said, panting and kneading Dean's thighs. Jim tossed Dean over to feel her ass, giving a slap to prove his point. Sam desperately wanted to touch herself, but she decided to play along especially if she got to see Dean so submissive and pliable. Dean would never let a guy toss her like that in any other situation. It was truly a gift.  


Dean mewled, honest to god mewled, when he just dove in. Jim's tongue pushed right into Dean, pressing on just the right spot every time he shoved in deep. Sam could see her body rock backwards, her hips pushing right into his face. Sam couldn't control her hand almost instinctively rubbing herself as she watched, glad he decided to focus on Dean. Dean pressed her face into her arm, moving her hips back every time Jim pulled his tongue from her. Sam moved two fingers to slip right into her, biting back a gasp at the angle sitting up against the headboard. Dean grabbed Jim's head and pushed him into her. “Fuckin' _eat_ me out, yeah. _Just_ like that,” she said. Sam's head lolled back, smacking the headboard against the wall slightly. Sam turned her head sharply at the sound of russling beside her. Meryl was laying towards them with her eyes closed, lifting up the sheets of the other bed and tucking herself under. She must have gotten herself off again. There's no doubt Sam could. She had to gather herself and take in what they were doing. The small warmth of Dean's thigh touching hers was all that was keeping her grounded, hyper aware of every touch. “Sammy,” Dean cracked out on a small whimper. She stared dazed towards Sam, her hair falling over her face. Sam didn't think twice about her hand coming up to brush Dean's hair behind her ear, a few strands falling out anyway. Sam almost shivered at the finality of cold finger tips wrapping around the meat of her thigh, digging it's way in. “Touch my little Sammy,” Dean added holding onto her thigh as she fell to the bed, hair shifted from her face.  


A wet noise comes from Jim. He gives a last bit of attention to Dean before pulling up. Jim gives a glance towards Sam then moves close to Dean, lining his cock up to rub just between her lips, tease her just a bit. Dean stuffs her face in a pillow. Sam halfway wants to curse the guy when Dean moves her hand to hold the pillow to her. Sam's resolve melts, her insides feel like jello. Jim smacks Dean's ass and Sam's head snaps up to him. He grinds against Dean, feeling the globes of her ass while saying, “Ahh, little De likes that, huh?” Sam distantly thinks if Dean introduced herself as that. She secretly hates using her full name. He gives a last hard slap and catches Sam's fingers moving faster inside herself. “You like when I slap your big sis' ass? She's got a real nice one, doesn't she?” he asked. Dean really whimpered at that, giving a long groan when Sam breathily replies, “ _Yeah_.”  


Meryl stirs in the other bed where's she's started to make short snores every now and then. Sam only lets herself feels bad a moment that she's not involved. Jim moves to rest a hand on Sam, testing the waters. She doesn't mind, but is glad he doesn't assume and place his hand any higher than her calf. “You want me to touch you? Take care of De's little girl?” Sam thinks for a moment this was just some ploy to see how far she'd go, show how sick her feelings for Dean really are, and that everyone would get up laughing and leave. The small almost childish tone to his voice puts doubt in her head, but she can't hide the chill he must feel at the nickname. It felt so rare to get any nicknames from Dean anymore. Just the occasional Sammy gives her a special tingling floating feel. Dean starts to move, her head coming out of the pillow red and about to stutter something out. Sam doesn't want her to stop this, doesn't want this to end because they both have a preset borderline that this guy is willing to let them cross just this once. Just this once it can be okay, she wills Dean to read on her face. Sam stops Dean short by responding quick, “Yeah. C'mon, touch me.”  


Dean's eyes are so wide when she says it that Sam almost feels proud. Dean knows how long it's been, of course they spend every second together, Sam's allowed to graze the edges of her comfort zone, get off and get off good just this once. Just this once Sam can tap into all her deepest fantasies and pretend it's all alright. The two people here to witness this willingly accept it, just this once it can be okay. Sam feels a burst of gratitude for Meryl and Jim in that moment. They'd never be here without them. She'd never get to feel this without them. Jim's palms eased up from her calf, making it's way to her thigh, again slow and unsure. “Sam, he'll make you feel real good. C'mon, tell him you want it,” Dean's voice floods in. Sam had her eyes shut, focused on the slow slide of his hand, the tingles she felt as he moved up. A hand, Sam instantly knew was Dean's, rested on the hand still moving leisurely inside herself, caressing the back of her wrist Dean covered Sam's hand with her own. Sam whimpered at the small touch of Dean's thumb brushing some of the hairs on her lips. Dean almost gave in, dove right in herself, but instead pulled back, dragging Sam's hand with her.  


Dean held on, their fingers wrapped around each other as Jim moved two palms up Sam's inner thighs. Sam let out a soft sigh, letting Jim push her legs open and slide in between. At the first flick of a tongue Sam almost closed her legs around his head. She held tighter to Dean's hand and Jim pushed her hips down, lapping at her with strong hands against her thighs. His tough twirled around her clit, stopping every few seconds to press down. The constant movement made her buck her hips. He lightened his hold on her hips, allowing Sam to thrust her hips up and down on his open mouth. She sobbed at the sensation and roughly grabbed his head, daring to let go of Dean to pull at his short hair. She held him to her, riding his face. Sam only distantly felt bad for using him like this. At least she did until she looked down to him and caught his eyes, dark and wanting. His hands laid flat on the mattress. Sam took a moment to slow her pace, trailing hands through his hair and loving the flutter of his eyes at the scrap of her nails. “Fuck, you guys,” Dean trailed off. Sam looked over to her and caught her wrist moving, three fingers pushing their way inside her. “ _Dean_ ,” she groaned, the circle of Jim's tongue causing her to choke out her name. Jim eased up onto his knees, dragging a hand over Dean's thigh.  


She rotated to position under Jim's raised body, putting him into her mouth. Sam released Jim's hair to grab for the sheets when he sucked at her clit, bringing a finger to ease inside her quickly leading to two thrusting their way in. Sam could see his hips pumping down into Dean's mouth, a groan in response from her. She was losing it. A small twist of Jim's fingers and Sam lifted up, freezing with the force of coming, his fingers still thrusting and his mouth working away. Sam didn't even know she was crying out till she felt her throat dry and hoarse, mouth open with nothing coming out anymore. She jerked away when the sensation was too much, thankful he wasn't holding her hips. Sam could hear Dean sputtering, attempting to pull back, but Jim grabbed the back of her neck, leaning onto his calves. Dean's eyes were wide, tears streaking her cheeks. Sam felt a pang of guilt and a moment of fear before a loud groan from Jim startled her from her instincts to make a reach for her gun. He lolled his head back, giving pathetic thrusts into Dean's mouth. Sam realized he was coming right down her throat, coming because seeing her come was too much, he couldn't hold it any longer. Dean shut her eyes and moaned, swallowing everything. Sam could still feel the throb of her heartbeat from her clit. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.  


Jim let go of Dean, gasps for breath coming from her. He lifted her up to her knees and gave a deep appreciative kiss. Sam could see their swirl of tongues and felt something ache where she sat slumped on the bed. He pulled Dean away by her hair, stopping her from devouring him. “Give your sister a taste sweetheart,” he said, voice rough and exasperated. Sam felt like she was melting into the sheets with the wave of calm her release brought. She hardly registered what he meant till Dean dropped to her hands and crossed the short distance over to Sam. One palm next to Sam's head, one by her hip Dean shadowed over her. She hesitated despite the command, ready to pull back at the smallest hit on Sam's face of not wanting this. Even with everything they've done so far Dean holds where she is and examines Sam's expression. Sam's dazed and looks up at Dean curiously, faintly registering thoughts of what Dean would feel like, how the smallest touch of her lips would feel.  


Dean smirked at the pure adoration painting Sam's face. She knows what Sam wants. Her face softens and she gives a smallest helpless whimper as she grazes the back on her hand against Sam's cheek. “You're so beautiful Sammy,” she says, voice soft and sweet. Dean moves so she's just an inch from Sam's lips, connecting with Sam's eyes once more and staying where she is. Sam can feel her breathe against her lips. Every inch of her is heated. Sam feels something in her connect, something give a pleasant and scary ache. She wants to kiss her sister more than anything. In this moment all Sam knows is how much she loves Dean. Sam hardly has to lift her head to touch Dean's lips. Once they touch Dean presses her body against Sam's, her arms suddenly feeling uncharacteristically weak. Dean grabs for Sam's hair and Sam groans with the feel, everything electric even with their closed lips still giving a first high school kiss worthy touch.  


Sam's the one to touch Dean's lips with her tongue, silently asking permission. Dean opens immediately as if saying, “Of course, always.” Dean doesn't plunge her tongue in, just give back whatever Sam's willing to give to her. The slide of Sam's tongue inside her mouth fuels her, almost has her giving into her arousal, almost humping Sam's leg right there. She restrains and responds to Sam with the slightest touch back. Their tongues took and soon twirl around each other, messily swirling everywhere as if trying to touch everything, reach every part of each other. Each close of their mouth leads to another kiss, their mouths opening for each other and diving back for another taste. Sam can taste the salt in Dean's mouth, Jim still on her tongue. She holds back a disappointed sigh. Kissing Dean is everything and she never wants to stop, but what would Dean taste like if this were just another day? Would she taste sweet from the apple pies or have a bitter tang of whiskey and cigarettes? Sam groans with the thought. Dean catching it and responding with one of her own. Sam thinks about waking up with Dean, twirled around each other on a lazy Sunday, sharing bad breathed kisses and giggling at remarks on it that they ignore. Why did Sam never want this?  


Dean pulls Sam back, their mouths shining. Dean stays close to Sam, admiring the look of her, dazed and wanting. Sam hums at the feel of Dean's fingers absently scratching her scalp. A quiet noise comes from Jim, startling them. “Fuck,” he hisses, the sister's noticing him hard and touching himself, still on his knees now to the side of Dean. She moves from Sam, reluctant to let go of her hair and trails a hands down her neck before leaving her completely. Sam feels a pang of envy and uses all her energy to lift up onto her knees near Dean again. Jim looks stunned at both their movements, pulling his hand off himself. Dean grabs him first, ready to take him into her mouth before Sam reaches to wrap her hand around Dean's, their fingers twining and covering his shaft fully. Jim groans at the pressure and bucks as he lays his head propped on a pillow. Dean's eyes darken and she grazes her thumb over Sam's. She leans in the lick at the head of his cock, staring right at Sam almost challenging her. “Nnghh,” Jim gurgles sounds they can't identify as actual words. The second touch of a tongue causes him to gasp and strain up to watch.  


Sam closes her eyes when she touches Dean's tongue around his cock, swirling just to meet hers and pet whenever she can. Jim's white noise once Dean slides her lips up and down the shaft of his dick, urging Sam to follow suit. Sam clenches at nothing at the sight of Dean, only a little disappointed at the lack of contact when she copies Dean's act. Jim cries out and reaches for both of them, catching them by their hair. “Stop, god, stop please,” he blabbers. “Enough teasing me please.” Sam feels a little sympathetic, but Dean smirks at his begging. Dean leans over the bed, Jim's eyes following and he's practically drooling at the presentation. Sam can't say she didn't either. Dean opens a drawer and brings out a condom and rips it open smoothly with her teeth, spitting the part she ripped off in the direction of the floor, the packaging following after.  


Sam feels a twisted gratitude at this look inside all the time she's left to a bar and Sam just knew she was going to pick up a guy. Maybe know thing will be different. Dean rolls the condom on Jim as he bite his lower lip. God, did Dean pick a good one. “You ready to go again Sammy?” Dean asks. Sam looks to Dean with confusion and intelligently replies, “Huh?” Dean gives a dark chuckle and leans towards her, breathing into her ear, their cheeks pressing together. Sam feels Dean's hand hold onto her neck and she lets her eyes close. “Wanna see you take him. Want you to ride him and come on his dick just to hop off and let me have a go.” Sam almost shivers. Dean leaves a kiss under her ear and grabs for her hips. Sam let's Dean hold onto her as she lifts a leg to straddle Jim. Dean reaches between them and moves his cock to rub the head between her lips. After a needy groan from Sam Dean puts him right at her entrance, letting her know to ease down. Dean pushes at Sam's hip, holding her as she sinks onto him, moving her hand once Sam get him in far enough.  


Sam's fully seated and all three of them let out a groan. Sam's biting hard into her lip and adjusting the his length. She gives an experimental clench around him and Jim reaches for her hips, moaning along with her. Sam can feel Dean's fingers lace with Jim's on her hip. He can feel when Dean starts to pull her up, Sam obediently going as far as she lifts her then back down. “You feel so good Sam,” Jim growls, bucking up into her. Sam gasps at the force and relaxes as Dean presses a hand to her lower back, soothingly circling there. Dean bring her chin to Sam's shoulder speaking just to her, “I bet you really do.” Sam whimpers and tries to match Jim's pace. He's placed his feet flat on the bed, now able to lift her with the power of his hips meeting her thighs. Sam steadies herself and presses her palms to his chest. He hisses as her fingers pass his nipples and Sam lets him take over to focus on rubbing her thumbs against them. “Oh, he really likes that doesn't he?” Dean says over her shoulder, now letting Jim hear. “Oh, god. I'm not gonna last baby,” Jim pants.  


Sam feels Dean's weight leave the bed and she says, “It's okay babe. Give her all you've got come on.” Sam's about to turn, about to speak to Dean, but strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her. The walls spin dizzyingly and she's dropped on her back, a surprised gasp leaving her mouth. “That's it,” Dean says. “Make her come.” Jim holds Sam's hips tight, lifting her so she arches her back. Sam clenches tight around him and almost drools at the angle and the embarrassing yet arousing squelch that she makes when he enters her. He keeps hitting a spot inside her, burning up at each touch. She starts panting and whimpers when Dean sits beside her, holding onto her hair. Sam hears something and looks to see Dean. “Need you to look at me Sammy. Wanna come with you,” Dean says almost pleading. She's got a blue vibrator between her legs and the light hum makes Sam bite her lips. “Wanna hear you. Come on, let me hear you,” Dean starts, heating Sam face. _Dean_ , god. “Don't be embarrassed. You look so beautiful, come on. Make me come.”  


Sam let's it out, every gasp and shaky whimper. Dean groan along with each one. Jim's pounding into her and Sam can barely keep still. The hand in her hair hold her steady, keeps her from sliding far from Dean. “I got you baby girl. Come on.” Sam arches and opens her heavy eyes to stare at Dean, red and trembling and feels it coming. “I'm gonna-” Sam chokes, her voice rough. “Please,” she gets out. Dean tightens the hand in her hair, her whole body shaking with the effort of her hand working away. The hums become louder and the whole rooms filled with moans. “Kiss me,” Sam pleads, barely keeping her eyes open. Dean almost lunges for her, plying her mouth open to taste inside her. Sam erupts at the touch of their tongues, body arching and tensing, cries coming from her open mouth. Dean moves to suck hard on her neck and Sam spasms and whimpers as Jim punches into her a last time and almost falls over when he comes. Dean's shaking beside her and Sam move her heavy head to search for her mouth. “Wish I could be inside you like that,” Dean pants, a low murmur just for Sam. “I'd eat his come right out of you if I could.”  


“ _Dean_ ,” she croaks. Dean kisses her a last time, whimpering and jerking, the humming dramatically decreasing. The kiss is soft, almost truly a last kiss, small bites and deep sighs. They pull away and they see Jim coming from the bathroom. How long were they kissing for, Sam thinks. He collapses next to them, all three of them panting and lax next to each other. “You guys are really something,” he says, a hint of sadness underlying his fond tone. He lifts to kiss Sam lightly, Sam letting him kiss her once more, then over to Dean to give a deep kiss before standing. He's tucking his boxers into his jeans when he says, “Looks like we had a one woman audience.” Sam feels a pang of guilt when she meets Meryl's red face in the bed next to them. Dean laughs next to Sam, standing and crossing the room. Dean still holds the vibrator, kneeling on Meryl's bed and waggling it like an untouchable treasure. “Well it looks like you might want this.” Meryl almost whimpers and reaches for it. Sam's silently thankful because she doesn't even know if she could lift herself from this bed.  


Meryl doesn't even hesitate. They don't know how long she's been watching, but bless her for her patience. Sam's grateful she even got such intimacy from Dean with one other participant. “God, this was a party,” Jim says. Meryl's making little squeals. She must have been watching a while because it's not long before she's noticeably coming, her arms falling over the side of the bed almost dropping the toy. She makes an apologetic face as Dean receives it from her. “Don't worry about it doll,” Dean says sweetly. Dean's standing and kissing Jim a few more times as she lifts his shirt over his head. “Thank you,” Dean sighs. “No, thank you,” Jim replies kissing once more before checking his pockets. He steps over to the small table in the motel, grabbing the notepad and a nearby pen and scratching something down. “From what you told me I don't expect this, but please call me if you're nearby again.”  


“Don't brag about this too much,” Dean says before Jim leaves. Soon Meryl's standing on shaky legs, falling back in bed at her first attempt. Sam eases herself up and searches for where her underwear was thrown. “No need to get up on my behalf,” Meryl laughs out. She walks to where Sam's sat at the edge of the bed, handing her a pair of panties. “You've got my number,” she says, kissing Sam once before heading for the door. Sam falls back to the bed with a sigh. What does this mean? Sam almost debates faking sleep when Dean comes out of the bathroom, but sees Dean in just her underwear and her favorite band shirt that just barely grazes her thighs. Sam feels a spike of affection, warmth spreading through her chest. “What?” Dean asks with a smile. All Sam can think to say is, “You're beautiful.” Dean turns away from her. “Shut up,” Dean says, mocking a silly tone to hide how scared Sam knows she is. “It's okay Dean,” Sam says calmly, holding a hand towards her. Dean lifts the blankets around Sam and gratefully falls into her arms, resting her head on Sam's bare chest and sighing deeply as if she was holding it in since they were alone. “I love you, you know that?” Sam says, bringing a hand to rest in Dean's hair. Dean hums and replies, looking up to Sam. “I know.” Dean inches up to give Sam a long kiss. Sam's dimples show when she smiles and Dean knows she's never been happier.


End file.
